


The Ache Between You

by Waterbred_Fireblower



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Not a Love Story, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterbred_Fireblower/pseuds/Waterbred_Fireblower
Summary: Sometimes, people who have made a mistake blame it on intoxication, drugs, or their state of mind at the time. Other times, people simply say nothing. There are always people who fill in gaps with reasoning, defences, or even pitiful attacks. Point is, they never want to admit they were wrong for what they did. A sorry could be all they say, but the chances they'll do it again outweighs any apology.What if they don't apologise? What if they don't have to? Because, there was no way a 10 year old could fight off the desires of a slithering demon. Even if she had defeated one before. It's easy to defeat a demon when all you know is it wishes to do harm. But, it's hard to even react to one you had grown to know and trust.So when Murdoc had stumbled his way into Noodles, she knew he would never apologise, and she would never trust him again.-Note : After a lot of hesitation, I have finally decided to make a story of how I view this pairing. You won't like it, and if you do, I am rather concerned.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Noodle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Ache Between You

Noodle lay in her bed. Her eyes were shut, her body relaxed against the mattress, her mind attempting to ease itself. But, at certain moments, it would take her back to the one movement that Murdoc had made in the kitchen earlier that day. He had hit a bottle over, with such force and speed she didn't even sense it, but once it had shattered all over the floor she felt the small fragments at her feet. It, in no way, comforted her at all. She had flinched so hard, her body almost toppled over. But, his response was a simple eye roll, and an annoyed stomp to his room. 

Murdoc was mad. Noodle knew that. But, she didn't know why. No one had said anything regarding his mood the rest of the day. In fact, he wasn’t seen since then. Sometimes, you could hear his growls through the walls, or even feel his punches. Other than that, everyone was just being boring, or flinching at every new noise. 

Russ and 2D didn’t talk much, they just kind of sat on the couch, watching TV with occasional remarks and laughs. But, nothing other than that. They kind of seemed as though they weren’t in this world. Just ignoring everything for the time being. They didn’t seem to notice when she went to bed. Didn’t even bat an eye. 

But, Noodle didn’t mind much. Or at least, she didn’t want to acknowledge that she did. Because, if she had to acknowledge what it was that she felt then or now, she would have to admit that fear would be her only comfort in the near future. 

In the doorway stood a man she had come to call ‘friend’. One who had frightened her mere hours earlier, which caused her to be weary of him. Even so, she wasn’t tense, she wasn’t scared, and she still did trust him. But, her tired child mind was still too timid to answer any word he said. 

‘ Hey Noodle’ he had called from where he stood. ‘Why were you so frightened back there? A little glass never hurt anyone, did it?’ 

She made no response, just lay in the covers she had come to love. Part of her wanted to giggle at the way he spoke, but she didn’t end up doing that, as Noodle was drifting off slowly. Part of her thought his words were part of a dream she was about to dive into, but the other didn’t pay any mind to what other conclusions could possibly be. 

A few moments passed and Murdoc shifted in his spot, his jacket making a strange sound against the doorway. His hand tapped on the wall, and he began to chuckle sickeningly. 

‘I don’t like being ignored, Noodle’

Noodle barely heard what he said, as she fell into the land of dreams. She didn’t hear the door close, she didn’t hear his footsteps, she didn’t hear his chuckle. She didn’t hear a thing. And if she did, her body was abnormally weak. 

Nothing inside her warned her of what was to come, nor did anything tell her to be scared. But, when she felt a heavy weight upon her, one that restricted most of her movements, the fear started to kick in like a drug. 

When she opened her eyes, she couldn’t see anything, everything was dark. But, she could sense hands pulling at her, one in her hair, and the other moving from place to place. She could feel hot breath, that reeked of alcohol and smoke, curling around her throat like a noose. Wet worms slithered over her neck, causing her to gag out a terrified shriek. 

‘No’ a word so powerful, yet said so weakly. ‘No!’ 

Noodle begged and pleaded with the creature she couldn’t see, she didn’t know who or what it was, even when the answer lay so obvious above her. 

Teeth plunged over her neck, a hand tore at her hair, and she began to scream louder than she thought she could. It was a sound no one would expect from a 10 year old girl. 

The teeth on her neck pulled away from her, but the hand just scraped her scalp. She felt a mumble come from somewhere before lips smashed against her. It hurt, and something was attempting to wiggle between the two. 

Noodle muffled out another scream, and in desperation, scratched at her captor. Her nails clawed at his face, but she had no real way of knowing where she had caused damage. 

Her captor hissed out, his body crawled away from her, and she could feel that he was bleeding. 

‘You BITCH!’ She heard him growl. ‘I’ll fucking KILL you!’ 

She heard him rolling on the floor, whimpering in pain. She didn’t know if he was serious, but she didn’t care. Noodle jumped up, got off the bed, and ran to the door. 

Her hands were over the door handle before she felt it. A sharp pain sprouted over her head. Everything was slow, and when she saw the light of the world outside her room, it stung. Some great force had slammed her head against the wall while she tried to open the door. 

When she turned around, she saw ugly green fingers, with disgustingly dirty nails. But, she couldn’t bring herself to see who it was. Even when that small glimpse was all she needed to see. 

Her mind was dazed, and she no longer knew where she was. Time went by slowly, but she moved from the door, to the bed fast. Even if it didn’t feel as though she brought herself there. 

A few moments of pain ticked by, when the world started to feel more dark. But, the pain wasn’t just in her head, it was also internal and felt worse than her head. Before she could even gather what was happening, she was out. 

And nothing would ever comfort her, again. 

When morning had come, Noodle stayed quiet. The nightmare she had experienced had ended long ago, and the demon went back into hiding. She was all alone. 

She was safe. 

But, nothing made her believe that. Not with all the pain she felt, and where she felt it. Not with how sick she felt. Not with the sickly green hand that had reached out at her. Nothing could comfort her, even her bad made her feel like a fugitive. 

Yet there was nowhere else a fugitive, such as herself, could ever feel safe again.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided not to get too detailed with it because BOI, I honestly couldn't. It was too much and I felt sick, mate the story isn't even that graphic or detailed at all and i'm sick with it-
> 
> Also, yeah, it's fucking short, but maybe that's because BLARFGHHHHHHHH i couldn't- i couldn't write more- my hands wouldn't allow it-


End file.
